


dr1 chatfic but soudam is there too for some reason

by futabae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BUT ALSO BECAUSE MY BOYFRIEND SAID SOMETHING ABT KAZ AND GUNDHAM THAT GAVE ME USERNAME IDEAS, Everyone Is Gay, HIM AND CELESTE ARE COUSINS, IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE NAEGAMI ANGST THATS GONNA BE HERE, JOKER FROM PERSONA 5, Multi, OK so first things first, OKAY SO THIS WAS ANOTHER LAST MINUTE DECISION, THIS CHATFIC WAS COMPLETELY BASED OFF THE NAEGAMI ANGST IDEA I HAD, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, UMM ALSO BEFORE I FORGET, actually i just made a last minute decision as i was typing up these tags, all high n shit, also a little warning there will probably be mentions of drug use in this, also also also, also makoto and kazuichi and leon are the raging bisexual trio, also this was a last minute decision, also this will probably have 0 plot, and 2 theyre also my biggest comfort ship, and also a couple of my headcanon explanations, and like naegami is one of my biggest comfort ships, apart from the naegami thing, basically angst w a happy ending, because im a kinnie and i said so, but also like byakuya angst kinda brings me comfort too, but like, but like 1 the username thing gave me the idea, but like im changing the naegami thing a little, but like komaru is nonbinary with he/him pronouns, but oh well, but still, but yeah originally there wasnt gonna be any soudam, byakuya and celeste are close friends because i said so, hiro is kinda just there, i had the idea a little while ago, ill explain more in the story notes, ill probably end up adding more tags, im kinda lazy and i dont feel like deleting tags, kaz and gundham dont know anyone in the chat at first other than leon and makoto, kazuichi has pink braces, komaru is a cosplayer, kuwata leon kins cat noir, leon has black braces, lots of references to my other interests, makoto has green braces, ok last thing for now, references, sorry guys i fell in love woth kuzuleon so now its in this, the first chapter of this story will have like the usernames and stuff, well mainly only komaru's, which i mean ive probably made it obvious whats gonna happen, yw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae
Summary: I PROBABLY SHOULD NOT BE MAKING ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS WHEN I'M ALREADY WORKING ON OTHER STUFF THAT I'M PROCRASTINATING BUT OH WELL!!!so yeah basically a dr1 chatfic, non despair au, but soudam is also therebtw, the groupchat thing is gonna be similar to a discord server[hello, as of february 22nd, 2021, I won't be updating this fic anymore. while i did enjoy making it, there's some things that remind me of someone, and they didn't do anything bad i would just not like to think about them. plus, i have no inspiration.]
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much just an introduction and like clearing things up lol

idk how to make this intro sound like, not awkward but ummm

I guess I'll introduce myself? im rhyme/toko and my pronouns are he/him!!

ANYHOW 

first things first, about komaru,,

basically im a really big kinnie and I decided to self project. im gonna give komaru he/him pronouns, and he's nonbinary, but he's still really female presenting (apart from his chest), and he still has toko call him her girlfriend. this is just how i identify and how my relationship is,, sorry 

also im still self projecting onto makoto and leon and kazuichi by giving them braces

OKAY now for the usernames!!

makoto: hope slut <3  
byakuya: toegami  
kyoko: nancy drew  
celeste: heartofthecards (thanks jamie)  
mondo: im he's  
taka: I'm his  
hina: nagisa from free?  
sakura: flower  
leon: fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd (KYLE IF YOU READ THIS EVER, YOU'RE WELCOME)  
hiro: high-ro  
mukuro:the 16th student-  
sayaka: sings but make it gay  
toko:toki  
komaru: eggy  
kazuichi: the pink guy  
gundham: the hamster guy

sorry that some of these usernames suck, im really uncreative. im open to ideas though!

kazuichi and leon listen to 100 gecs btw

last things, sorry for not putting in hifumi. I personally dislike him and would rather not have him here  
also with chihiro, i love him, but I'm not really sure how I should write him, and I don't really wanna start a fight about pronouns or anything like that, im sorry

aaand umm im not gonna put v3 characters in mainly because I just finished udg and i haven't watched the dr3 anime yet soo


	2. Chapter 2

**hope slut <3 invited 13 people to 'SHSL crackheads' **

**hope slut <3: **welcome to hell

**ByakuyaTogami:** Why am I here?

**hope slut <3 changed ByakuyaTogami's nickname to 'toegami' **

**toegami:**...

**~toegami has went offline~**

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** 😏

**eggy:** makoto its 4 in the morning

**im he's:** yeah, and i swear to god if you wake up taka

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** yeah makoto he'll actually kick your ass don't test him

**hope slut <3: **just turn off his phone notifications🙄

**im he's:** he isn't with me right now dumbass

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** shit he's typing

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** makoto run

**I'm his:** What are you all doing awake? It is 4:07 in the morning! We have school tomorrow!

**im hes:** it's ok babe just go back to sleep

**I'm his:** Not until everyone else here is sleeping too!

**im hes:** makoto, leon, you two better get your asses to bed before i come over there

**hope slut <3: **fine, fine whatever

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** 🙄

**~hope slut <3 and fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd have gone offline~ **

**im hes:** ok now gn taka, love u <3

**I'm his:** Goodnight, Mondo! Love you too <33.

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:**...gay asses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels kinda weird to write this idk why. also, i have no idea where exactly im going with this. i know that I want a couple things to happen specifically, however i don't really want to add it like way too early and shit. ill take requests on certain things to happen as well, so don't be afraid to ask!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** _[sent a video]_ (A/N: BTW THIS IS A VIDEO THAT'S BEEN LIKE AN INSIDE JOKE WITH MY FRIENDS IT'S A VIDEO OF SNOWTHESALTQUEEN/BADGUYINCORPORATED?? COSPLAYING GAMZEE FROM HOMESTUCK USING THE SONG WHAT IS A JUGGALO BY ICP I THINK)

 **nagisa from free?:** is that komaru

 **eggy:** ugh guys c'mon not every cosplayer is me!!

 **heartofthecards:** byakuya, stop being such a gay and pay attention in class

 **toegami:**...What are you talking about?

 **sings but make it gay:** oh come on, we can all see you making goo goo eyes at eggboy over there!!

 **nagisa from free?:** the same can be said for you with her, ya know

 **sings but make it gay:** SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

 **toegami:**...

 **toegami:** I deny these accusations.

**~toegami has gone offline~**

**I'm his:** Why are you texting in class??

 **fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** because i feel like it and im bored

 **eggy:** im actually not in class rn, i have a small cold

 **I'm his:** Oh, I hope you get better soon, Komaru! As for the rest of you, get back to class!!

 **hope slut <3: **did... did you just say hope? 

**hope slut <3: **BARKBARKBAKRBAKGRRERUFURFURFRUFFRFUUGRRRBARKBAKRBAKRBKABRKGRROWLGRRERUFF 

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** hehe oh SHIT THE TEACHER IS LOOKING RIGHT AT MHEGFACQFQVWVQHQIOQJDKD

**~fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd has gone offline~**

**im he's:** serves him right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these first two are really short!!! im still unsure of where im going with this exactly so im just kinda doing random shit rn


	4. Chapter 4

**hope slut <3: **hey guys it's leon 

**high-ro:** huh

 **toegami:** Why are you on Makoto's account??

 **nagisa from free?:** whoa, your overprotective gay boyfriend is showing togami

 **toegami:**...

 **hope slut <3: **HEHAHSHDBD

 **hope slut <3: **anyways, im at makotos house cuz i got my phone confiscated, duh

 **im he's:** oh yeah lol

 **I'm his:** You should not have been using your phone in class, then!

 **hope slut <3: **yeah, yeah

 **hope slut <3: **makoto and i wanted to study together anyways, so that wasn't the only reason i went with him

 **hope slut <3: **im gonna try to log in on my computer when i get home

 **high-ro:** bruh moment

 **hope slut <3: **also, y'all wouldnt mind if i added some people right?

 **toki:** eh, not really

 **eggy:** same here

 **toegami:** It... doesn't make much of a difference, I suppose.

 **flower:** the more the merrier

 **nagisa from free?:** i agree with sakura <3

 **eggy:** ok simp

 **nagisa from free?:** die

**~hope slut <3 invited the pink guy and the hamster guy~**

**the pink guy:** heyyyyyyy

 **the hamster guy:** Greetings, mortals.

 **toegami:** I don't believe we have met before. Mind introducing yourselves?

 **the 16th student-:** ^

 **nancy drew:** ^^

 **the pink guy:** ah, yea, im kazuichi soda

 **the hamster guy:** You humans may call me Gundham Tanaka.

 **hope slut <3: **i know kaz cuz we were friends when we were younger and because we,,, dated,,, in middle school

 **the pink guy:** ew don't remind me of that

 **the pink guy:** also gundy's my bf who is very handsome and i love very much

 **the hamster guy:**... Thank you, Kazuichi. I... love you too.

 **the pink guy:** <3

 **hope slut <3: **gay asses

 **eggy:** we should all introduce ourselves too right? im komaru naegi!!

**]]basically everyone introduces themselves, I don't really feel like writing all that lol[[**

**the pink guy:** good to know!! i hope we can all get along :)

 **hope slut <3: **h....hope...

 **high-ro:** looks like makotos back

 **hope slut <3: **leon just left lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't entirely sure how to end that one  
> but like, I might not post for a bit after this chapter, mainly because like im still not sure how exactly to make the story progress in the way I want it to and also like what would happen after the stuff happens  
> ill figure it out though!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**the pink guy:** LAUV LAUV BY LAUV LAUV LAUV LAURV BY LAUUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0OK SO THIS ISNT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER ANDIM GONNA DELETE IT WHEN I FINISH THE ACTUAL CHAPTER BUT LIKE I WAS TRYING TO COPY AND PASTE THAT ON MY PC BUT I GUESS SINCE IT CAME FROM DISCORD IT DIDNT WORK? SO IM LIKE SITTING HERE LAUGHING SO FUCKING HARD AT THIS PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I’m actually not gonna delete the last chapter <3

**the pink guy:** LAUV😀 LAUV😡 BY🤯 LAUV🥵 LAUV🥶 LAUV😱 LAURV🤢 BY🤮 LAUUR😈

 **fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** HEHHEHHAHAHAGSHDGSHSHBA

 **toegami:** YEAH YEAH❤️wait ✋😝 NO NO 😼 there we go 😌 šœmétïméś ī dœñt wänńâ bê~💕 OW MAN 😣 MY HAIR IS SO DRY RIGHT NOW YALL😿

 **sings but make it gay:** WHOAAAAA BYAKUYA DID A MEME

**toki: 🤯**

**toegami:** I participate in memes...

 **toegami:**...Occasionally.

 **heartlfthecards:** my heart ❤️bleeds black 🖤 blood 🩸for you👆🏼 and it's like a lock 🔐 that'll never be unchained 🔓

 **eggy:** HHAVAHAJWKDKD

 **I’m his:** 𝔁𝓾𝓮 🥶 𝓱𝓾𝓪 🧚♀️ 𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸 😻 𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸 🗿 𝓫𝓮𝓲 👺 𝓯𝓮𝓷𝓰 🤩 𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸 😼 𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸 👣

 **the 16th student-:** taka too wtf

 **im he’s:** JSJSGAHAKSK

 **the pink guy:** my 🧍♂️ main  😎 goal  🥅 is  👀 to 🧚 blow  🏃♂️ up  👆 then  👄 act like  😈 i  🙆♂️ dont  🤢 know  🐸 nobody  🕴

 ** hope slut <3: ** vine references hegagGAGAHAHSJD

 ** the hamster guy: ** What are these... assortments of letters that seemingly have no meaning?

 ** nancy drew: ** its called keyboard smashing, or key smashing, whatever

 ** the pink guy: ** yeas we do it a lot when we find something funny or something

 ** the hamster guy:  ** Oh... I see. 

** the hamster guy: ** hhsghakwoejd

 ** the pink ** **guy:** mGDDAGQHQHSJD

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** kazuichi is dying

** flower: ** why? is he alright?

 ** fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd: ** yeah he just said gundham keysmashing is really cute

 ** the pink guy:  ** yeah!!!!

 ** the hamster guy: ** Thank you, Kazuichi..

 ** the pink guy: ** <3

 ** sings but make it gay: ** gay asses

 ** nagisa from free?: ** um, actually sayaka i saw how you were with mukuro today

 ** sings but make it gay: ** SHUT UP SHUT UP

** the pink guy: ** 👀

**nagisa from free?:** on my way to sakura's house I saw them at the park sitting on a bench and sayaka's face was soo red

 **the 16th student:** oh?

 **sings but make it gay:** UGHHHHHHHHHH 

**~sings but make it gay has gone offline~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was something I was gonna put for the end notes, but I forgot lol so whatever


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this at 4 am when i was very tired, my phone was about to die, listening to renai circulation in repeat, and i was kinda angry
> 
> so, have a badly written chapter where the lesbians get sayaka a gf ft soudam <3

**~nagisa from free? made a private chat with flower, the hamster guy, and 2 others~**

**~nagisa from free? changed the chat name to hina and sakura matchmake ft the gays~**

**sings but make it gay:** WHAT

 **nagisa from free?:** it's time to stop your gay yearning 

**the pink guy:** ur fantasies can become reality :]

 **sings but make it gay:** i-

 **flower:** we would like to help you

 **sings but make it gay:** yall, no

 **sings but make it gay:** 1st of all, there's no way id be able to date a girl in the first place. my record label would probably make me date someone like leon or something

 **sings but make it gay:** second, mukuro doesn't even feel the same

 **the hamster guy:** It appears that Leon may already be infatuated with someone else.

 **nagisa from free?:** ^ and you don't have to be public abt the relationship!!! nothing wrong with a lil secrecy :)

 **the pink guy:** yeah and girlie don't doubt urself!!!!

 **flower:** from observing everyone when we all meet up and from other accounts, it seems she feels the same

 **sings but make it gay:**...are you sure?

 **nagisa from free?:** yeah!!!

 **nagisa from free?:** Im gonna add her to the chat now, ok?

**~nagisa from free? added the 16th student- to the chat~**

**sings but make it gay:** bruh I don't even really know what to say....

 **the 16th student-:** what?

 **sings but make it gay:** mukuro, i like you a lot... no, I think im in love with you

 **the 16th student-:** sayaka...

 **the pink guy:** mukuro's been typing for a while 👀

 **the 16th student-:** sorry, im not sure what to say... i... love you too, sayaka!!

 **sings but make it gay:** REALLY??? DO YOU WANNA... MAYBE GO OUT THEN???? 

**sings but make it gay:** we'd probably have to keep us away from the public for the most part... but we can tell everyone else at least!!!

 **the 16th student-:** of course, is love to!! do you.. mind if I come over?

 **sings but make it gay:** ofc not. you're welcome anytime, dear

**~sings but make it gay and the 16th student- have gone offline~**

**nagisa from free?:** mission accomplished 😌


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow got sucked back into the miraculous ladybug fandom so here's me like self projecting and shit <3  
> also Leon username changes

**fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** yall

 **heartofthecards:** leon, it is 4 in the goddamn morning what could you possibly want

 **fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** i....im disappointed in myself

 **fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd:** i dragged myself back into the miraculous fandom... 

**~fujoshiyaoiuwuxdxd's nickname has been changed to THE cat noir kin~**

**the pink guy:** you... you actually left the fandom?

 **hope slut <3: **wtf same 

**heartofthecards:** this is what you texted us for?

 **THE cat noir kin:** why are you still even awake celeste

 **heartofthecards:**...my cousin akira won't get off the phone with his boyfriend...

 **the pink guy:** anywayyy luka is kinda cute tho 😳

 **sings but make it gay:** no FUCK luka, all my homies hate luka

 **the pink guy:** bruh

 **hope slut <3: **lukadrien 

**the pink guy:** ^

 **THE cat noir kin:** ^

**sings but make it gay: 👎**

**the pink guy:** my friend hajime hella simps for cat noir/adrien like

 **the pink guy:** imagine me simping for gundham but times it by like 3

 **the pink guy:** and i thought i was the world's biggest simp 

**hope slut <3: **I bet it's bc he sounds like his bf ❤

 **the pink guy:** i agree!!

 **THE cat noir kin:** if i cried at the end if season 3, no i didn't 

**sings but make it gay:** yeah ❤

 **the pink guy:** GUYS SHUT UP STOP TALKING RN GO TO SLEEP GUNDHAM WAS SLEEPING ON MY CHEST PEACEFULLY BUT HE JUST GROANED AND OPENED HIS EYES SHUT UP LET HIM GO BACK TO SLEEP 

**hope slut <3: **ugh 🙄

**~hope slut <3, THE cat noir kin, and 2 others went offline~ **

**Today at 6:30 A.M**

**eggy:** so.... none of you simp for marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED THIS BOOK IN SO LONG IM SO SORRY  
> also i think in the next chapter ill like get the story part I want to move along, but like idk  
> I plan to keep the story going even past that little plot thingy, but also i might change it a bit in the very end  
> also sorry if part of my like writing style is inconsistent


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it i did it  
> i fell in love with a mega rarepair so now i need to add it everywhere

**THE cat noir kin:** kaazzzz

**the pink guy:** wha

**THE cat noir kin:** hi whos that little blond guy that walks with you

**the pink guy:** oh fuyuhiko? what about him

**THE cat noir kin:** does.... does he have a discord 👉👈

**the pink guy: 👀**

**the pink guy:** making a private chat rn

**THE cat noir kin:** bruh

**~the pink guy started a private chat with goopieofficial and THE cat noir kin~**

**THE cat noir kin:** WAIT

**~THE cat noir kin changed their username to ballman~**

**goopieofficial:** what

**the pink guy:** this is that one kid

**goopieofficial:** oh, kuwata?

**ballman:** YOU KNOW ME? herhhehhhehjeghdfngvbd

**goopieofficial:** dms

**ballman:** WHA

**the pink guy:**...

**the pink guy:** uhhhhhhhh guys its been like 10 minutes

**the pink guy:** GUYS ITS BEEN 30 MINUTES NOW PLEASE

**ballman:** we're going on a date tomorrow

**the pink guy:** WHAT

**goopieoffical:** yeah u got a problem?

**the pink guy:** not rlly just didnt expect something like that from u fuyu

**goopieofficial:** dont call me that-

**ballman:** fuyuhiko could you come to my dorm 👉👈

**goopieofficial:**...sure

**the pink guy:** you two are my new favorite gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the way i write things in this are really inconsistent but like- i think before i had them like living in separate houses but i think im gonna change it to them living in dorms  
> ALSO I THINK LAST CHAPTER I SAID ID GET THE PLOT MOVING BUT I LIED OKAY I JUST FELL IN LOVE WITH KUZULEON AND I HAD TO MAKE THIS THING ABOUT IT HHEHEHFH


End file.
